


Rush

by LivingOnTopOfTheClouds



Series: Rushed [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Floof, Little bit of angst, M/M, im sorry, its short, jackbam friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds/pseuds/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds
Summary: Jackson had been waiting his whole life for his soulmate, and finally it is down to the last few hours. He already had their meeting all planned out, but unexpected appearances occur, changing that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, sorry it's so short :( I hope to continue this soon.

Today was the day.

Jackson knew it. Today, he would find his soulmate. 

He glanced down at the timer that has been on his wrist since birth, stomach churning nervously at the thought of meeting his soulmate in 4 hours, 36 minutes and 5 seconds. 

Ever since he knew what a soulmate was he'd been yearning for his and now it was finally going to happen. 

In 4 hours, 35 minutes and 48 seconds.

You would think that after waiting twenty years, four hours wouldn't be that big a deal, right? Wrong. Jackson paced and cursed at the thing to go faster as his best friend, Bambam watched in amusement. 

“Cursing at it doesn't make it go faster you know.” He chuckled, moving his head to get a better look at the tv because Jackson was pacing in front of it.

“Oh shut up, at least you already got your soulmate.” He grumbled, finally stopping and collapsing on the sofa next to Bambam.

Bambam met his soulmate young, at the age of two to be exact. Their parents were best friends and couldn't be more excited, always keeping the two together. At least until last year, when he went to America to pursue his dream of being a dancer.

“At least yours isn't half way across the world! You're meeting them _today_ , so stop being such a bitch about it.” Bambam snapped, still touchy on the topic of his idiot soulmate.

Jackson immediately felt guilty. “Sorry, Bam. He's coming back soon though, right?”

Bambam sighed, not paying attention to the screen anymore. “I don't know, he stopped messaging me.”

Jackson frowned. “I swear when I see that no good baby face of his I'm gonna-”

He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

“Did you order pizza?” Bambam asked, confused as he went to go answer the door.

“No, I thought you did.” Jackson furrowed his brows, trailing after the younger.

The doorbell rang again, whoever it was, impatient.

“Aish! I'm coming.” Bambam whined, opening the door.

And then immediately slamming it shut.

"Who is it?” Jackson quirked a brow at the Thai boy’s odd behavior.

Bambam looked at him with wide eyes, not answering. He cautiously opened the door an inch, peeking out.

And slammed it again, confirming it was who he thought it was.

“Bambam! Seriously, the neighbors are going to hate us even more, just open the damn door!” Jackson huffed, pushing past the younger to open the door fully.

Only to slam it shut.

“Holy shit.” He said, glancing at Bambam who nodded.

“Are you guys going to let me in or not? I just flew 13 hours from California and I'm really not feeling it.” Came the muffled plea from outside.

“What did you say you were going to do when you saw his stupid baby face?” Bambam asked, grinning.

Jackson grinned back, opened the door and slapped Yugyeom’s no good baby face before slamming it again.

“Ow! Jackson, I swear to god! Look, I'm sorry Bam, I just thought we had passed this stage!” Yugyeom whined.

“Looks like I'm still bitter! Oh, and it didn't help that you haven't even texted me for a month, you jerk!” Bambam pouted, crossing his arms.

“Bam, baby, I'm sorry. I've just been really busy lately. I just got signed with a _huge_ dance group back in America and they have been practicing nonstop. Before I knew it, it was time to come see you and I figured seeing me would be better than a text.” Yugyeom waited a bit but was greeted with silence. “Come on Bam, I really miss you. I just want to hold you again.”

At that Bambam cracked, much to Jackson’s displeasure, throwing the door open and embracing the man he loves.

“You still should have texted, stupid.” He mumbled, burying his face in Yugyeom’s chest.

“I know, I'm really sorry. I promise to never do it again.”

Bambam’s head shot up as he glanced again Yugyeom suspiciously. “You mean you'll never do it again because you're staying here with me, right?”

At that, Yugyeom looked away guiltily.

“Kim Yugyeom! No, you promised!” Bambam shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

“Like I said Bambam, I got signed with a really popular dance group and they want me with them permanently.” Yugyeom sighed, looking down to avoid seeing Bambam’s tears.

“You said you were going to America to get more experience, that's it! You were going to stay for a year, then come back, then we'd settle down, get married, have four hundred children, and die happily! TOGETHER!” Bambam shouted, getting worked up.

Yugyeom winced. “I know Bambam, but-" 

“No! No ‘buts’!” Bambam growled, stepping inside. “Go away! Go back to America for all I care! Just leave!”

And the door was slammed shut in Yugyeom’s face for the fifth time.

Bambam screamed in frustration and sadness, crumbling to the floor in tears.

Jackson bristled, having heard the whole conversation. He can't believe Yugyeom would do that to Bambam, after being together for their whole lives. He dropped to the floor immediately after Bambam and held him close until his tears ran out. And then they decided to watch sad romance movies.

“Why,” Bambam hiccupped, trying to hold back tears as Jack sank into the ocean, “Why does my soulmate have to be an heartless gum wad?”

Jackson chuckled softly at the terminology, brushing his hair out of his face. “Probably because he's _your_ soulmate.”

Bambam half heartedly glared, sniffling. He shook his head groaning, before standing up and wiping his face. “God, I'm a mess. I made you sit with me for over 4 hours, when you should be pacing excitedly for your soulmate.”

Jackson glanced at his timer. 0 hours, 5 minutes and 12 seconds. His eyes widened as he realized it had, indeed, been over four hours. “Don't worry about it Bam. Even if my timer said 5 seconds, I'd still be here, holding you until you got your shit together. 

Bambam chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I'm serious, I'm sorry I kept you here. I know you were going to go to your favorite place to wait for them.”

Jackson grinned, “You make it sound so important.”

“It is! Now get out there! There's no way they are going to show up at this dump, hurry!” Bambam yelled, pushing Jackson towards the door in his boxers and bare feet.

“Bam! Slow down, I have to get dressed!” Jackson laughed, making his way to his room. He felt surprisingly calm, unlike four hours ago, the butterflies in his belly turning into placid waves. He tugged his pants on calmly, along with his shoes, ignoring Bambam’s protests.

He heard the doorbell ring and felt a certain warmth rush over him. He made his way to the door, with Bambam pushing him from behind, and opened it with bated breath.

“Hi, sorry, my name is-”

_Beep, beep, beep_

“-Mark...”


End file.
